The Gary and Petey Memoirs IV
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. Ghost Hunting. Gary, Petey, and Jimmy go ghost hunting in the cemetery in Old Bullworth Vale. GaryxPetey slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: More Gary and Petey love. **

* * *

**Ghost Hunting**

Petey was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his drawing pad in front of him. There was nothing else to do on a Friday night and he was bored out of his mind. He could hear Gary and Jimmy down the hall, both of them talking loud amidst the group of boys messing around in the common room. Didn't anyone have better things to do at 6 pm than hang out in the dorm? They were only annoying him, but Petey knew that he was just being envious; everyone had friends to be noisy with, except him. All he had was Gary and Jimmy, but Gary only harassed him while Jimmy ignored him half the time.

He pondered about going to the library to hang with the nerds. At least he wouldn't be left out there, even though they thought he was too weird. Still, it was an option. Of course he would have to go through Gary and Jimmy to get there, something he wasn't willing to do. He was jealous enough of their friendship, or so he thought they were friends. Ever since Jimmy had come to Bullworth, Gary had focused most of his attention on the other boy, even though he would sometimes talk about him behind his back. Petey didn't know if Gary actually liked Jimmy or if he was just using him as a way to help with his scheme to take over the school.

Petey sighed. It was a stupid idea anyway. Gary had let him in on it but he rarely helped his roommate and Jimmy with any 'plans' he had. If anything, he was Gary's ally; the older boy had said so himself, but he suddenly wondered if he was being talked about behind his own back as well, like Jimmy.

As Petey shaded in an area of the character he was drawing, he suddenly heard footsteps thudding against the hardwood, approaching his door. There was only one person who could be walking this way, the only person who roomed with him. He swallowed hard, his face suddenly growing hot. Those intense footfalls were pounding in his ears.

"Hey femme-boy, we're going ghost hunting tonight. You're coming along."

Petey's eyes popped open as he heard the voice of Gary Smith beside him. He whipped his head around in surprise to see the tall brunette leaning into the doorway, but before he could say a word the older boy grinned and left quickly, leaving him alone in the room.

_Great, just great_, Petey thought. _Whenever he wants to involve me in anything it's always something moronic. _He looked back down at his drawing and sighed, then he gulped. "Ghost hunting?" he whispered, suddenly a bit afraid.

* * *

When the clock hit 9 pm, Gary came strolling into the room. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Petey lying on his bed, still in his school uniform.

"Petey, what are you doing?" he asked. "We're about to leave."

Petey sighed in annoyance and sat on the edge of his bed. "Who said I was going with you?"

"_I_ did, now come on."

"Gary, I don't want to," Petey muttered.

"Petey," Gary started, eyeing the small boy on the bed in amusement. "Are you _scared_?"

Petey's heart jumped at that. "No," he retorted. "I'm not scared. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You're scared. You're such a little girl, Pete. I thought you wanted to come along."

"I would but-"

"But you're a baby."

Petey looked down nervously.

"Aw, little Petey want me to hold his hand while we go to the cemetery?" Gary mocked. Then he chuckled lightly.

"Whatever," Petey said. He bit his lip, thinking. What was the worst that could happen? At least he'd be out doing something rather than sitting in the dorm drawing pictures all night. "Fine, I'll go." He stood to his feet and made his way to his dresser to change.

Gary smiled wryly as he watched Petey jumble around in his drawer for a pair of jeans and a shirt. When he saw the boy pick out a pair he casually made his way to the door and closed it.

Petey turned on his heel quickly at the sound of the door slamming, a confused look on his face.

"What, do you want the guys to see you changing?" Gary asked seriously.

Petey looked down nervously. He didn't want any of the guys to see him changing, but he also didn't want Gary Smith to see him do it either.

"Oh wait," Gary said quickly. "Maybe you do want the _guys_ to see you change."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Gary." He took his vest off and fumbled with the buttons on his pink shirt. Gary was making him nervous by standing behind him. They usually changed in the same room together, but not like this, not with Gary just standing there waiting on him. It made him feel creeped out. With his shirt halfway unbuttoned he turned his head slightly to see if Gary was watching him, like he usually did when he got dressed, and sighed in relief when he saw the older boy pulling out a box from under his bed.

Gary could see the smaller boy from the corner of his eyes, could see his every move. As he opened the lid of the tin box, he grabbed two flashlights from inside. He glanced over at Petey as he pushed the lid back on, just in time to see the younger boy pulling on his white and blue baseball shirt. He pushed the box back under the bed when Petey turned around to sit on his bed.

"Could you be any slower?" Gary asked, suddenly standing to his feet, his back erect as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, it's hard to change when you watch me," Petey retorted, his face going red as he pushed his khakis down. He quickly pulled on his jeans and hoped that Gary would leave the conversation alone.

"Oh, I thought you liked it when I watched you, Petey. I mean, you always stare at me every time _I _walk around with my shirt off."

Petey's face remained red as he stood up to button his jeans. He grabbed his navy blue jacket and turned around as he pulled it on. "Do not," he said in defense.

Gary chuckled before blocking the smaller boy's way to the door. "Petey," he started. "Don't lie."

Petey looked down, his heart thudding against his chest. He remembered what had happened the last time Gary had said that.

"Because you know for a_ fact_ that you look at me when I lay around with nothing on but a pair of boxers, or briefs, or even pants."

"I don't," Petey said again.

"You do."

"Do not-"

"_Yes_ you _do_," Gary demanded.

Petey looked up at him hesitantly, unsure of what to say. Gary's menacing, teasing eyes were glaring down at him, amused and full of mockery. He wished that there was a way out of his trickery, a way out of getting him to admit something he didn't want to. And then, like a savior to his ears, a knock sounded on the door, pulling them both away from each other.

Gary looked slightly annoyed at whoever was interrupting them, but he quickly put on a content face as he opened the door, only to find that it was Jimmy.

"You guys ready to go or what?" the copper haired boy asked.

"Of course, just waiting on Petey here," Gary replied.

Petey rolled his eyes and made his way to the doorway as Jimmy turned to make his way down the hall.

Gary grabbed his gray jacket and slipped his flashlights into his pocket. As he made his way to the door he grabbed Petey's hood and pulled him back, making the younger boy stagger. "_Do_," he said, smiling cruelly before shoving him lightly away and following behind Jimmy.

Petey pursed his lips and looked away from the older boy chuckling lightly in front of him. Gary always won, and Petey, he would always be the loser.

* * *

Petey's heart was beating fast as he held onto the seat under him. Unfortunately, he had to ride with Jimmy on the back of his bike, courtesy of Gary. He had complained that Petey would only slow them down, so he had gotten stuck with the tandem bike, the one that students shared with one another. Petey felt stupid on the bike. The bar that was supposed to be in front of his seat was missing so he held onto the bottom to balance himself. Jimmy told him he could hang onto his belt loops, but Petey didn't want to. He knew that Gary would tease him for it later if he did.

With his hood on his head tightened around his face, he felt like E.T. With any luck they could start flying, but he knew that was too far-fetched. As they passed by the shops in town, Petey looked over at Gary, whom was off his seat pedaling fast. He bit his lip as he watched him; he would have to ride back with him since Gary and Jimmy had agreed, without his consent, to trade him off – he would ride with Jimmy on the way and with Gary on the way back. He felt like a toy, being passed around, and suddenly wondered why he was out here with them, on the coldest night in October.

It took them around twenty-five minutes to reach the cemetery in Old Bullworth Vale. As Petey jumbled and jolted on the dirt road under them, he had no choice but to hold onto Jimmy's belt loops. When they passed by the old church Petey's fingers tightened up into Jimmy's black jacket, and when they stopped, his hands seemed to be frozen.

"Um, I think it's fine now Pete," Jimmy said, trying to shake the younger boy off him.

"Oh, sorry Jim," Petey said, his face going red. He dismounted his bike but when his legs hit the dirt they gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees.

"Get up, Petey, you're such a baby," Gary snapped, suddenly grabbing the younger boy's arm and pulling him up.

"Hold on Gary, my legs are numb." Petey staggered against him, afraid he would fall again, but to his surprise Gary held onto him until he got to his feet.

"The gate's already open," Jimmy said, ignoring the two rivaling boys behind him.

Gary raised his brows before pushing Petey away lightly. "Maybe there's already been some activity," he said. Then he smiled and turned around. "What do you think, Pete?"

"Sure," the smaller, caramel haired boy muttered.

Gary and Jimmy made their way through the gate but Petey stayed behind, his heart thudding as he glared at the tombstones inside. When Gary turned around he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come _on_, Petey," he scowled. "You can't catch ghosts from out there." He suddenly grabbed the boy by his collar, which made him yelp sharply.

As the three of them made their way down the sidewalk, Gary pulled out his flashlights. He turned one on and gave the other to Petey; Jimmy had brought his own. With their lights bouncing from tombstone to tombstone, they began to read the words carved into the old graves.

Gary bent down to one of them and fixed his light on the stone. "Hm, Peter K," he said aloud. "Hey Pete, I think I found your grave." He turned his face to look at the younger boy standing with his face in a frown, his eyes glaring at Gary with his hood still on his head.

"A baby's buried here," Jimmy suddenly said from across the sidewalk.

"So sad," Gary started, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That just means less population."

Jimmy shrugged and made his way toward the columns that were standing in the middle of a circle on the path.

Gary, however, shined his flashlight on the old church behind the stone wall. There was a gate, but it was shut, and no doubt locked.

Petey was distracted as the other two boys looked around; he kept hearing noises, a rustling sound near the bushes. With his eyes open wide and his breathing intensifying, he took a few steps back, away from the source of the noise. With his heart beating fast, he continued to make his way backward, until he ran into someone.

Gary staggered as Petey bumped him from behind. He whirled around just in time to hear Petey yelp and see his face grow pale. He couldn't help but smile crookedly as he saw the expression on the small boy's face. It was absolutely satisfying.

"Petey," Gary began. "We're going to go have a look around at the church. Do you want me to hold your hand on our way there?"

Petey pursed his lips. Gary's jokes were getting old. "I get it, I'm a wuss. So what?"

"So you'd better toughen up," Gary sneered. "Ghosts like picking on little femme-boys like you."

Petey growled in irritation and walked away, leaving Gary chuckling behind him. As he came up behind Jimmy, he hoped that he would at least acknowledge him. He shined his flashlight at the old church, just as Gary had done, as he walked alongside the copper haired boy in his charcoal tobaggon.

"Do you think it's..haunted?" Petey asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Could be. Who knows."

"So you believe in ghosts?" As they walked Petey looked over to see Gary trying to find a way over the wall and to the church.

"Well, I'm sure there are some, but I think we make up a lot of them," Jimmy replied.

"I think so too."

"Hey morons, this way," Gary yelled, before jumping over a place in the wall that had gotten knocked down.

Petey followed behind Jimmy and soon they both met Gary on the other side, only to come face to face with the huge stone church before them.

"Let's try and find a way in," Gary said.

Jimmy nodded and turned to walk around the old building, but Petey gulped and stood where he was, his feet frozen to the ground.

When Gary turned around and saw him standing still, shivering, he smiled cruelly. "Good god, Petey, you really are a girl." He suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him around the church.

"Gary, I don't want to go in there," Petey said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's creepy."

"Would you rather stay out here by yourself?" Gary turned around and looked down at him, letting go of his arm.

"Well, no but-I-"

"Stop being a baby," Gary said, pushing him.

Petey staggered back from the push but he stood his ground. "Why can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"Why can't you just grow some balls for once?" Gary retorted.

"If you guys are done do you think we could go in now?" Jimmy called from behind them.

Gary turned and made his way toward Jimmy, Petey following behind, sulking.

"The window's broken over here," Jimmy continued. He lead them to the other side of the church and looked through the open window that had been broken into. Placing his hand on the sill, he jumped quickly into the building.

Gary pushed Petey toward it next, making sure he wouldn't bail out. "Go, Petey," he demanded.

"I can't jump it," the smaller boy replied, attempting to jump up onto the sill.

Gary growled and bent down. He clasped his hands together, palms up, to give Petey a boost. "Hurry up," he said.

Petey placed his shoe in Gary's hands, while his other hand held onto his shoulder.

"One, two, three," Gary said, before boosting Petey up and through the was a loud thump on the other side and when Gary jumped through he saw Petey lying on the floor, his face buried in the concrete.

"Owww," Petey groaned, attempting to sit up.

Jimmy started laughing, which made Gary chuckle too, until they both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, go ahead and laugh," Petey said, slowly standing to his feet.

"We're not laughing with you, Pete, we're laughing at you," Gary assured.

"I kind of got that, thanks." Petey grunted as he tried to walk. His body suddenly ached all over.

Gary sighed, his laughter finally ceasing, and looked around the church with his flashlight. "Wow, what a dump."

"What do you expect?" Jimmy said. "It's been here for over a hundred years."

"Yeah well, just a feeling, but I think that maybe someone else has trashed this place." Gary bent down and picked up a broken whiskey bottle, along with a carton of empty cigarettes.

"Townies come here all the time," Jimmy said. "They probably get high and stuff in here."

"Now what gives that away?" Gary asked, suddenly picking up a bong from off the floor.

Jimmy shook his head before turning around. "You alright, Pete?" he asked.

"Yeah," Petey said. "I'm fine."

Gary rolled his eyes and stood up quickly from his spot, dropping the bong on the floor. "Are you done being a baby now, Pete?"

"Calm down, Gary," Jimmy interrupted. "You're going too far."

"Oh, taking up for him now Jimmy boy? Well excuse me, I'll let you two get back to holding hands and being girls."

"Shut-up man, you're being a dick."

"At least I have one," Gary retorted. "Unlike you two."

Jimmy shook his head and Petey looked down, until they heard a noise a distance away, coming from the stage. All three of them whipped their heads up, their flashlights searching for the source of the noise. As the light bounced off the large curtain hanging from the ceiling, a pair of eyes suddenly glimmered for a second.

"Whoa," Jimmy yelped, taking a step back.

Gary's heart pounded fast, but his eyes were bright with excitement.

Petey, on the other hand, was frozen stiff, both of his hands gripping his flashlight tightly. After seeing the eyes, his hands began trembling, which made his light shake erratically against the curtain. Both Gary and Jimmy turned their heads to look at Petey, their eyes narrowed in amusement at the boy shaking the flashlight.

As it continued to shake, Gary suddenly snatched it from his hands. "What are you trying to do, scare it off?" he asked.

"I-it-what-" Petey's voice was growing loud, his words cracking in his throat.

"God, shut-up Petey," Gary said, pressing his hand against the smaller boy's mouth to quiet him.

_Thump_.

All three boys averted their eyes to the curtain again, their eyes wide; it moved, the thick mass of red curtain, and when Jimmy shined his flashlight on whatever was moving in the darkness, they all jumped, their hearts climbing into their throats, but only for a second until they realized what they were looking at.

"A damn cat?" Gary said, letting go of Petey. "I came all the way out here to see a cat?"

"Well, it is an abandoned church," Petey began.

"Oh yeah, now you have the balls to speak without stuttering," Gary snapped. "Now that you know a cat lives here instead of some creepy preacher."

Jimmy sighed in disappointment but bent down on the ground, suddenly clicking his tongue and holding out his hand toward the cat.

"I don't believe this," Gary said, shaking his head. "Hopkins, if you wanted to play with pussy, why didn't you just go hang out with all the sluts back at the school?"

Jimmy suddenly stood up. "On that note, I quit." He turned off his flashlight and made his way to the window.

Petey was relieved. This meant they would be leaving. They all made their way out of the church and back to their bikes outside the gate, just as the clouds floated over the moon, hiding it behind a blanket of darkness that looked deeper than usual. When Petey looked up at the sky, he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I sure as hell don't want to ride back in any rain," Jimmy said, getting on the bike that Gary had rode up there on.

"Why, afraid you'll rust, Hopkins?" Gary settled on his bike and suddenly patted the seat behind him loudly. "Come on, femme-boy, unless you want to stay."

Petey reacted quickly and climbed onto the seat. Jimmy had already began pedaling toward the exit on the dirt road, which made Petey nervous.

"Hold on tight now, Petey," Gary said, his voice amused. "I can be rough."

"Yeah righ-" Petey suddenly yelped and and grabbed onto Gary as he pushed them into motion very quickly. Petey had not been ready, and he still struggled with finding his balance.

"Petey, just hold onto me," Gary said. "I swear you'll fall off if you don't."

Petey hesitated. Instead of doing what Gary told him to, he ignored him and placed his hands under the seat, like he had done before. Pedaling was harder this time, though, as they made their way out onto the main street. Gary pedaled faster and it was harder to keep up.

Gary was determined to get Petey to hold onto him. As they sped up, he swerved the bike a couple of times, and almost laughed when he heard Petey growl behind him. But it had worked, because the smaller boy's arms were now around his waist. Unlike with Jimmy, Gary had managed to get him to hold more than just his belt loops.

It was hard for Petey to organize his feelings while pedaling down a hill, but he did know one thing and that was that he was holding onto Gary Smith. It made him feel warm inside, despite the freezing air hitting his face. When they neared the bottom of the hill, Gary put on the breaks quickly, which caused Petey to ram his face into the older boy's back.

"Dammit Gary, what are you doing?" Petey asked.

"Do you want to hit a car?"

Petey suddenly turned his head to see a car turning to go up the way they had come down from. "Sorry," he said. "Just hit my nose."

"Oh cry me a river, baby," Gary said, before pedaling again.

As they picked up speed again, Petey noticed that Jimmy was way ahead of them. As he saw the copper haired boy in the distance, he suddenly felt a raindrop land on his nose. He looked up at the sky and another landed in his eye, which made him blink a few times. When they hit the street beside the beach, it started raining steadily, and when the bridge was within sight it began raining harder.

Petey, exhausted and no longer caring what Gary thought, pressed the side of his head into Gary's back. He couldn't keep pedaling unless he had something for support; that support just happened to be Gary. When they finally pedaled over the bridge, Petey was whining quietly, his breath white as he huffed through the freezing rain, his arms wound tightly around Gary's waist, and his fingers clenched into his jacket. He shut his eyes as they neared the school. He was so cold and exhausted that his limbs were aching. He could hardly feel them but the numbing pain was there.

Then they stopped. Petey opened his eyes and narrowed them through the rain to see the boys dorm before them.

"Petey, get off," Gary growled, prying his bigger hands into his smaller fingers. That touch, though cold, nearly made his heart melt.

When Petey stood to his feet he wobbled and almost lost his balance like before, but Gary caught him and pulled him up the steps and into the dorm. Once the warm air inside hit him he sighed in relief. He was wet and cold and exhausted. The last thing he wanted was to be made fun of by the other guys, so he hurried quickly to their room. As he stepped in he supposed that Jimmy was already in his own room, more than likely pissed at Gary. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to change and go to sleep.

As he rummaged through his drawer to pull out his flannel pajama pants and a warm t-shirt, he heard the door close behind him. He gulped and turned around, only to see a soaking wet Gary standing there watching him.

"Do you mind?" Petey asked.

"No, please go on," Gary replied.

Petey gritted his teeth. Of course only Gary would twist his own sarcastic remark around. But he no longer cared. He pulled his wet shirt and jeans off. Before he pulled off his underwear, he looked over at Gary, who was busy changing as well. Very quickly, he changed into his briefs, and pulled his pants on. As he looked back over at the tall brunette in the corner, he couldn't help but notice that his shirt was off, or his pants, even when he pulled his his boxers down..

Petey looked away, suddenly embarrassed as the milky whiteness of Gary's ass came into view. But as he sat on his bed, he stole another peak at the older boy. He was all muscle and thin too; he figured that any fat he had while going through puberty was melting away and being replaced with leaner tones. It made his heart beat, and his stomach flutter. Then he bit his lip and his face went red. Was he admiring Gary's body?

"I told you," Gary suddenly said, facing Petey as he pulled on his dark blue pajama pants.

"What?" Petey asked, his eyes hesitant on the brunette's body.

"That you look at me when I don't have any clothes on."

"No-"

"Yes, Petey," Gary interrupted quickly, before the smaller boy could say anything. "I really think you do."

Petey gulped.

The hardwood creaked as Gary made his way to Petey. He stood in front of the younger boy and smiled crookedly. "By the way, I think you gave me a boner on the way back here."

Petey looked down, his face going red.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had one too."

"What makes you say that?" Petey asked nervously.

"Well, you were holding onto me pretty tight."

"Only because you made me."

"But I didn't make you put your head against me, now did I? Probably had an orgasm just from touching me."

Petey looked away.

"Petey," Gary said, his voice highly amused. "Do you have the hots for me?"

Petey answered by going red. It was out now.

"I think that's all the proof I needed." Gary suddenly bent down and kissed Petey gently on his cheek, letting his lukewarm lips linger for a few seconds before retreating. Then he stood tall and turned on his heel to go to his bed across the room. He pulled the sheets back, fell onto his mattress, and sighed. "Night, femme-boy," he said cheerfully, before turning out his lamp and laying his head on his pillow.

Petey was still sitting on his bed, shocked, confused, and a bit giddy. Did Gary Smith just _really_ kiss him? Just another way of teasing him no doubt. As he watched the brunette lay silently in his bed, he turned his own lamp out, and laid down onto his bed. With the sound of the rain pouring outside, it wouldn't take long for him to go to sleep. But now, after what had just happened, there was no way he could fall asleep quickly. With his heart fluttering as he lay in the darkness, he suddenly brought his hand up to the spot that Gary had kissed on his cheek. His kiss had been soft and gentle, with no form of aggression whatsoever. Just Gary and his lips on his skin. With a soft sigh he smiled and turned onto his side, digging his face into his pillow.

He wouldn't wash his cheek for a week.


End file.
